


Bandit有個小秘密

by JadenKai



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Shrinking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenKai/pseuds/JadenKai
Summary: This is my first writing，I don't understand most of English so I write down for Chinese
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Elias "Blitz" Kötz
Kudos: 3





	Bandit有個小秘密

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing，I don't understand most of English so I write down for Chinese

週日，天氣並不是很好，灰蒙蒙的霧天給基地帶來陰悶的氣氛。  
各個代表隊都有自己的事可以做，Bandit清理好他的小電箱，把它們返回自己的儲物櫃便一把將自己倒在床上。Bandit還是擺脫不了他那愛搞事的性子，在床上放空自己不久便起身在儲物櫃翻出了無人機監視器。將小車隨手一丟抓起手機開始操縱它離開他的房間。  
唰唰唰～小車在地上歡快地帶起輕微的摩擦地面的聲音跑著來到了走廊。走廊里並沒有人，也許大家出去了又或者在房間里。Bandit操縱著小車來到了Jäger的房門口，心中想著他有沒有在房間。監視器沒有錄到任何來自Jäger房間里的聲音，於是駛著小車進了他的房間。  
Jäger的房間十分整潔，各種生活用品都擺放的十分規矩齊整。繼續向內，Jäger的床也鋪的整整齊齊的，看得出Jäger在作為空軍時培養出來的習慣還是留著。老實講Bandit挺佩服他的，至少不會像他一樣房間里亂成一團。Bandit在臥底時期留下的壞毛病肯定是沒辦法全部去除的，而他也懶，所以打掃整理什麼的除非是無可奈何，不然是肯定不會做的，這從他的房間就可以看得出來。  
Bandit看到書桌上擺著ADS和其他的零碎部件以及地上那一筐的機械部件，不過人人不在房間而且台燈也亮著。也許Jäger是在改進設備但又湊巧沒了某些零件，所以出門去採集零件了？  
Bandit覺得無趣便令無人機返身離開了Jäger的房間。車子在地上滾啊滾，停在了Blitz的門口。Blitz的房間是什麼樣的呢？Bandit雖然和Blitz蠻要好的，可是一直以來也沒去過Blitz的房間，偶而也就是在Jäger的房間里聚聚，要知道Blitz是真的對生活很講究，Bandit也就自然對Biltz的房間感興趣了。  
呼～小車子鑽進門縫來到了Blitz的房間。「哦吼？有種花呢……嗯……入門就是換鞋區？」Bandit感到稀奇，因為玄關處是鞋櫃和換鞋時用的矮凳，鞋櫃旁掛著鞋棍，而鞋櫃上還有日曆及盆栽花。  
小車繼續前進後來到了小客廳，這廳不大也就擺了張雙人沙發，相距不到2米對牆掛著台32寸電視機。相鄰的開放式廚房，可以看到廚房用品按品種和用途整整齊齊的收放好，而炊具也清潔的不像用了多年的。  
小車稍微一拐就來到了臥室。呀哈！Bandit透過無人機看到Blitz雙腳微觸地地躺在床上，右手臂遮著眼睛而嘴巴微張。仔細看看有些微亂的頭髮，Bandit心想Blitz估計睡了有一小會了。Bandit心裡癢癢，突然靈機一動將小車開回來後來到衣櫥裡翻箱倒櫃。  
終於，Bandit找到了以前在臥底時無意間得到的離子槍，據說是一把可以改變活物的大小。Bandit記得這把槍一開始是黑幫裡一個小人物自己研究出來的東西，對著白鼠或者是兔子進行實驗，親眼見到活生生的動物變成螞蟻大小還是覺得滿震驚的。不過Bandit手裡現在的這把槍是那傢伙改良後送他的，至少最後還能變回原來的樣子。


End file.
